Cable Express
by The Modern Film Critic
Summary: ONE SHOT! Dexter tracks a killer down and does what he does best!


**A/N: **_I work at Time Warner Cable and I thought of an interesting Dexter story based off of cable. I did my best to keep it within the realm of true "Dexterism". And also, despite what I have put in here...I like my cable lol. BTW I do not own the Showtime series "Dexter" or any of Jeff Lindsey's book series entitled "Darkly Dreaming Dexter", "Dearly Devoted Dexter", and "Dexter in the Dark". I also do not own Time Warner Cable and the name of this story is in no relation to the sub company 'Cable Express' and is by no means meant to harm or be associated with that company. Thank you._

**"Cable Express"**

I've been following him for the past few weeks, making sure he was the right one. I always have to be cautious when I approach my prey, always careful, always. The moon is hanging low in the sky, casting it's full glow over the city of Miami. It's a wonderful night, nice and cool, perfect for the feeding frenzy my dark half is going to engage in. His name is Dillon Connors, a seemingly normal technician from the local cable company. Who could ever think someone from the cable company would be capable of atrocious murders. Ok, so it's not that hard to imagine the cable company not only killing customer's pocket books, but the customer's themselves. It's quite a funny thing that the police never made this connection. Chalk one up to good ol' Dexter for using his noggin. The police never could figure the obvious things out. No signs of forced entry, no money in the victim's wallets and apparently all no connections. Silly uniformed men and women, just lounging about, trying to find out what's going on when all they have to do is use their heads.

I crouch low behind the bushes next to his home. I had to be sure it was him. After I followed his cable van on one of my off days and actually found him doing exactly what I thought he was up to. He even came out of the house and pulled a cloth from his hand and wiped the blood off of his forehead. In broad daylight? This guy was a complete idiot and I could not help but chuckle at his idiocy. And even now, as I began to move out from behind the bushes, moving stealthily to him, syringe in hand. I cupped my hand over his mouth and stuck the needle into his neck, whispering " Sweet Dreams". He collapsed immediately and i slid his body into the home.

It took me the whole of 20 minutes to get the work area ready. I had him taped to the table and wrapped in plastic wrap to keep him somewhat clean. He awoke shortly after I finished. He looked at me with hatred in his eyes, but at the same time helplessness. We had seen this look before and it only made the dark passenger hunger for more. "Dillon Connors," I spoke slowly, enunciating every syllable of his name. A bit theatrical, I know, but at the same time it gives them an extra ounce of fear. "What...what do you want from me," he asked, his voice harsh and commanding. I pulled the scalpal from my pocket and slowly slid the shining blade across his skin, causing the red fluid to come out in a steady, but slow stream. He let out a grunt of pain and tried to thrash. Of course, with how secure he was, it was impossible. "You're guilty, Mr. Connors. Guilty of supplying a service to the customer's of you're beloved company that none of them had subscribed to. And now here you are, to pay off you're debt for " overcharging " them and providing poor service to the community." I took a sample of his blood and placed it gently on my slide, then covered it with another. "Please...please don't do this to...to me," he pleaded, his voice shaking as all the hatred he had was now replaced by fear. "Sorry, no refunds," I said smiling as I put the shield of my helmet over my face. I then took the power saw from it's resting place and turned it on. His screams were drowned out by the sound of the blade as The Dark Passenger took over and played his beautiful song with the instrument of our beloved work.

And then, after about 6 hours of hard work, the concert was over and the world had one less Cable technician to yell at...


End file.
